Against Her Will
by Prophe-Cass
Summary: Acxa and Lotor are dealing with the loss of their parents, Zarkon and Honerva, and are becoming used to their strange, new life on a Planet Altea. However, the children discover that Zarkon is alive and Acxa's life changes for the worse, and different choices will lead to her falling for the Blade of Marmora's leader, then a Earthling, and she finally becomes a mother. AU, pre S5
1. Part 1 Lotor Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a tragic day for the Royal family of Dibazzel. The Empress Honerva and the Emperor Zarkon had both died, leaving their thirteen year-old daughter and their eleven-year old son alone.

Both children were at their funeral, comforting each other.

Acxa, the girl, took a deep breath, wrapping her brother, Lotor, in a hug. "It's okay." The sound of her words, surprisingly calm, soothed both of them.

But still, Lotor wept, burying his head into her chest. "I miss Mom."

"Lotor…"

"What are we going to do?" Lotor asked, tears dropping onto Acxa'a crimson dress. "We're never going to…"

"Listen to me, Lotor." Acxa pushed him away from her and tilted his face up. "It's going to be okay."

"But, King Alfor claims that he's going to…destroy Dibazzel."

"I know." Acxa fell silent for a moment. "Okay. Actually, running a Kingdom is hard work. Remember that one time Dad went to pick up those Lions from Altea?"

"Yeah." Lotor clung even more tightly to her.

"He put me in charge, right? One word. Stressful."

"Huh."

"And I'll still rule the Galra, we just won't live on Dibazzel." Acxa ruffled his short hair.

"Okay." Lotor's body was shaken by another Sob. "I still miss Mom."

Acxa sighed, still clinging to him. "I know." She watched over her younger brother's head as the carcasses of their parents went past, towards a command ship. She didn't want him to see their mother, her bun undone and her hair strewn around her head, her mouth twisted into a permanent scowl. Their father; his eyes still open, fear in them. His mouth set into a frown.

Acxa patted Lotor gently, making sure to keep him distracted. Once the bodies disappeared into the battle cruiser, King Alfor summoned the children.

"Acxa, Lotor. Come along." He motioned to them, before finally turning to his wife. "Asami, may you go get Allura?"

Asami, his wife, nodded politely, then began to walk over to her teenage daughter, who was surrounded by Nobel Altean Children and one or two Galra children.

"Yes, this crown in real Gold!" Allura's voice carried all the way to Acxa. "No, this is not a ruby! Rubies are red! This is a sapphire!"

Acxa clutched Lotor's hand in hers, and began to walk towards their guardian.

"Hi, Alfor." Lotor's voice was hardly above a whisper as he looked at his toes. "Do you really have to destroy Dibazzel?"

Alfor froze mid-step, turning slowly to face the young Prince. "Listen, Prince Lotor. There, as far as I know, is only one way to seal the rift. And that's to destroy Dibazzel. I don't want to do anything else too risky."

"Okay. That makes sense…I think."

"I'm happy that you two have inherited your mother's smarts, you really think things through." Alfor complimented them.

"Hi, little children!" Allura greeted them, walking up to them and using one hand to adjust her crown.

"I'm a teenager, just like you!" Acxa hissed. Why did Allura think she was better than everyone? "And Lotor's a tween."

"Heh. You're still younger then-"

"Allura!" Alfor warned, shaking his head at her. "Be kind. They just lost their parents."

"Good riddance. Zarkon was a jerk." Allura did a perfect hair flip, smirking.

Acxa drove her feet into the ground, maintaining a still posture.

"Allura." Alfor took a step towards his daughter.

"And Honerva was crazy." Allura finished, ignoring her father as he grasped her arm angrily.

Lotor hadn't minded the insult thrown at his father, but this…the insult at him mother…it was evil, wrong!

"You don't deserve the title of Princess!" Lotor screeched facing Allura, full of fury. "You deserve the title pheasant!"

"Children!" Asami pushed her way in between the two children. "Get along! You'll be living in the same castle until Acxa becomes of age, so you better get along!"

Allura sighed. "Yes Ma'am."

"Thank you, Asami." Alfor threw a pointed look at Allura. "For settling that argument. Lotor, remember. A great leader does not loose patience. Patience yields focus." Alfor kneeled down and looked Lotor in the eye. He held out his hand and Lotor shook it.

"I'll do my best do be a good man."

"I know." Alfor nodded, then turned to Acxa. "You're silent for a child, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Acxa told him. "Let's just get away from here."

Alfor shot her an unsure look, but she ignored him.

She didn't need his help. She was a Galra princess, and Galra princesses…well, they could look after themselves.

-Gravtron1

Short chapter. But the beginning of a longer, more thrilling book. I plan to have at least twenty chapters. I'm working on another book, so there may be about a week between updates. Sorry!


	2. Part 1 Lotor Chapter 2

"I can't believe it." Allura pulled Acxa's hair into a bun. "You're going to be named Empress Acxa in a month.

"I know."

"Doesn't Empress Allura sound magnificent?" Princess Allura sighed dreamily. "But I'm stuck being Princess Allura, and, when I'm grown, Queen Allura."

"Be glad you're not already becoming the leader of an entire empire." Acxa sighed, holding still as Allura twisted at her hair, "I simply cannot believe that the Galra is going to promote me to being Empress once I turn fourteen. Just fourteen!"

"Well, I think you're lucky." Allura snorted in a very un lady like fashion. "I can't believe Galra princesses are trained to become warriors. I'm not even aloud to pick up a staff."

Acxa agreed, smiling gently. She hadn't believed it when Allura had volunteered to do her hair for the coordination, but here they were, practicing.

The two girls were silent for a few moments, before a loud voice pierced through the coms.

"My fellow Galra;" it said.

Acxa gasped with recognition.

"King Alfor of Altea has destroyed our planet. He must pay dearly for his crimes. Rise up and join your emperor! Revenge will be ours!" The announcement ended, and the two girls stared at each other, shocked.

"I need to find Lotor." Acxa gasped, standing up suddenly.

"Go." Allura ordered, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. "He needs you. To comfort him."

Right." Acxa hurried from the room, her bun beginning to come undone. She nearly collided with Lotor, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Acxa!" He whimpered, shaking her desperately. "Dad's alive! He's a zombie! I hate zombies! Eeh! What if Mom's a Zombie too?"

"Zombie's can't think or talk well, I guess their hormones do enhance their senses, so they act like Kova, upon instinct. And what they say is 'brains' instead of 'meow' and 'purr'."

"Not helping!"

"Sorry." Acxa let him hide himself in her skirts. "You know…want to go to Daddy?"

"Yeah." Lotor carefully stepped out to study his sister's face. "I might see Mom too."

"I know. Follow me." Acxa smiled. "Alfor will probably be scared, so our best bet is to sneak out in the confusion."

"Sneak out? No one's sneaking out!" The two children froze, recognizing the Blue Paladin, Dublin Blatz's, voice.

"Blatz, looks like we caught ourselves some stowaways." Duchess Trigal, the Green Paladin, sniffed disdainfully. "I was beginning to hope they wouldn't be like Zarkon in his prime."

"Ah, yes. He nearly got away from you, didn't he?" Blatz cracked up, laughing.

"I don't think they'll make it that far." Trigal turned on her Bayard, which made a long spear. "I'd head to your quarters if I were you, children. Blatz, keep on patrol. I'll bring these children to their quarters."

"Wait!" Acxa interrupted. "I wish to see King Alfor."

Duchess Trigal and Dublin Blatz exchanged a look.

"Very well. We'll drop off your brother and then-"

"No. Now. Right now." Acxa straightened her back, trying to convince Trigal to take her.

"Yeesh." Trigal rolled her eyes. "I'll take you. Just…calm down your brother."

A few moments later, Trigal lead Acxa into the dining room.

"Trigal, have you finished the patrol to make sure no Galra soldiers are in the castle? Gyrgan just came back."

"No, Blatz should be finishing it up. Tiny here wanted to speak to you." Trigal jerked her thumb at Acxa.

Acxa didn't bother to greet him. "Alfor, the only probable way to save Altea is to send Lotor and I to Zarkon's ship!"


	3. Part 1 Lotor Chapter 3

Alfor stared at the young Galra Princess, shocked. He couldn't just…send her back to her father! That would be wrong, child abusing, even.

"I'm sorry, Axca, I can't just send you back there." Alfor glanced at Trigal, who was just as shocked as he was. "Trigal, escort her back to her room."

Acxa would not be so easily swayed. She made for a chair, avoiding Trigals hands. She planted herself down into it, and glared at Alfor. "If you won't let me do this, you have two options. You can either send me back to my chambers, whereas Lotor and I will find a way to escape, or you let me sit here and talk over other possibilities with you."

Alfor sighed and combed his fingers through his beard. "Stay with me, then. Is Lotor back there?" He pointed to the door. "What should I do about him?"

"We should allow him to talk with us. It's his father we're speaking about just as much as it is mind."

"Point taken, Trigal, bring the boy in here." Alfor ordered, then gently used one hand to make Grygan sit down.

Once Trigal returned with the Prince, the meeting began.

"First order of business." Alfor began, "is what to do about Zarkon's threat. Sending the children to him is…well, we don't know what state he's in, so it would be best to keep them here."

"In all fairness," Acxa interrupted. "I really want to see my father, and, since he is my dad, wouldn't it be basically kidnapping to keep me here?"

"I don't want to go to the Zombie." Lotor sighed. "I want to go to my Mom."

"We aren't going to give you up to a zombie," Trigal countered, frowning slightly.

"Acxa's right." Gyrgan admitted, folding his arms. "What kind of leaders keep children hostage?"

"The ancient Alteans did. If a family betrayed them, they killed the poor kids, who were innocent of any crimes." Acxa reminded them. "Alfor, I don't mean any disrespect, but wouldn't it bring you down to their standards if you keep on traveling on your current path."

"I change my mind." Trigal decided. "I'm sorry, but the child's wise beyond her years. Either that, or she's a fine debater. I'm sorry."

"I suppose…" Alfor sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Fine. I don't like this, though. Listen to me, Acxa. I'll send a transmission to Zarkon, telling him that you're coming. You better be right about this."

Acxa nodded. "I offer my sincerest apologies if I'm mistaken. I don't want any harm to befall you."

Blatz chose that moment to charge in. "Alfor, the Galra are surging, and are insisting to aid their leader."

"I'll send out the transmission to Zarkon at once." Alfor stood, and looked at the two children. "Pack up your possessions. You're going as soon as we can spare a pod. I wish you well."

* * *

The journey towards the battleship went smoothly. Acxa decided that the auto pilot was programmed to make the ride go as smoothly as ever.

Lotor was hugging his sister tight, and Acxa could tell he was scared.

"Acxa…What if you're wrong? What if Father destroys Altea anyway? What if Mommy's not with Dad? What if-"

"Shh." Acxa crooned. "It'll be fine. Even if everything goes wrong, we'll have each other." She gently stroked his orchid hair, sighing slightly. "I love you, Lotor."

The ship bumped slightly, and Acxa realized that they were caught in a tractor beam.

The children remained quiet as they were drawn in, and stood up so that they could leave the pod as soon as it landed. When the doors opened, Acxa was momentarily disappointed with the lack of guards.

There was only two people, and they immediately pushed them out of the room.

Acxa decided that, because they were obviously not headed for the bridge, that they were headed for Zarkon's quarters. However, these hopes soon disappeared when The two children were pushed into an infirmary.

"Wait, guard." Acxa stopped suddenly. "Why are we here?"

"Zarkon's orders," the man apologized. "We're take blood samples to make sure you're the real thing."

Acxa held out her arm while they gave her a shot, and encouraged Lotor when it was his turn.

"Thank you." The second sentry smiled. "I'm very sorry, but Zarkon has another, more difficult order to do. Please go into those healing pods."

This made Acxa hesitant, "they'll put me in Cryo-sleep."

"Zarkon wants this."

"I wish to see him!"

"Must we use force?"

At this, both children shook their heads. To be forced to do something by the King's guards marked you as a traitor.

The last thing Acxa was aware of before the pod hissed shut around her was the pulsing of her heartbeat.

-Gravtron1

This was a quick chapter. I just needed to get rid of them. Sorry.

Next chapter will be, like, 9,980 years in the future, or something.


	4. Part 1 Lotor Chapter 4

Axca opened her eyes, feeling cold. Wait, why was she feeling cold? She had only just stepped into the Cryo-pod. Her eyes landed on a cabnit in the corner of the infirmary. That had defiantly not been there ten seconds ago. In fact, the whole room seemed remodeled.

She took a step out of the pod and felt her knees tremble. Sleep chamber-knees. She had heard stories about this case.

Another thought struck her. Had the Cryo-pods been remodeled? It would have been a difficult task while she was still in it. No, they looked the same. Just…more clean. Strange.

Finally a last thought occurred to her. Where was Lotor? Was he still in his pod? Well, Why would Zarkon grant her permission to come out and not Lotor?

"Lotor?" She whispered. Someone had to have let her out. If wouldn't be a malfunction, correct? Acxa pivoted, and came nose to nose to someone she hadn't noticed before. Odd.

"Hello." The man greeted her. "You look well."

"Hello." Acxa greeted him. "How do you do?" Why wasn't this man bowing like he should?

"Fine. Thank you, Acxa." He nodded. How dare he not call her princess? It would be embarrassing to demand him to respect her. "Do you recognize me?"

Acxa silently scanned the man. Those eyes. That chin. His skin. Eyebrows. The only problem was his hair and his age.

"Lotor?" She asked.

"Indeed, little sister." Lotor confirmed.

"But…I'm older."

"No you're not. I'm twenty. And you're not quite fourteen. They let me out ten years ago."

"What happened to your beautiful, purple hair?" Acxa demanded, reaching out a hand tenderly.

"Our father has a witch. A sorceress. She experimented on me with quintessence, with Father's permission, and now my hair is white. Like mother's was." Lotor shoved his white locks behind his head and sniffed disdainfully. "Now I look like the witch."

"Well, at least we're still together. I can look after you now, and-"

"I look after you, now. I am older, Acxa."

"I can still support you-" Acxa was fine with loosing her place as heiress. It was loosing her brother that made her disappointed.

"No. I do not need your guidance, or comfort. I am stronger now. You are lucky to even be out. Now, come with me. I wish you to meet your new slave."

"Slave?" Acxa frowned. In the era that she remembered slaves had been forbidden.

"Indeed. She's a Lonord and Galra mix. A new kind."

"Lonord? If that's her other part, how did she become a slave?"

"She also had some Rigonal mixed in. Three different breeds are considered unlucky now a days."

"Oh." Acxa pursed her lips, thinking about this. A Lonord was one of the highest breed species in the universe. But a Rigonal…poor slave, being born to a cast of…impurity. How did those three breeds mix?

Acxa followed her brother down the halls, sighing inwardly. This seemed…very unfamiliar. "Wait, Lotor, are we in a new ship?"

"We're in our father's command base. They found a way to move the pods without…disrupting the process of sleep."

"Oh." Acxa fell silent again. Her hair was still done in the bun that Allura had put it in previously. Wait. Just a second…"How long have I been asleep?"

"9,980 years, rounded, of course." Lotor responded, and stopped at a door. "These are your quarters. You are not allowed to leave unless Zarkon or I grants you permission. The witch, Haggar, does whatever she likes, so obey her as well. See you later, little sister. I fare thee well."

"Bye." Acxa nodded to him. She put her hand on the pad, and the door opened. She entered gingerly, seating herself at a table.

A person entered the room, bowing. In her hands she held a small box, and placed it before Acxa.

"Please, rise." Acxa chocked out. "Thank you."

The person raised her head, and Acxa nearly let out a small gasp. The creature had no eyes, with a pink stripe running between the area where her eyes should have been.

"What is your name?" Acxa asked.

The servant's cat-like ears pricked, and she signed, 'I don't have one. People do, however, call me Hemu.'

"Can you talk?" Acxa knew what Hemu meant. 'Incapable salve.'

'I'm sorry, princess. I can not. But I can hear you perfectly well.' Hemu signed.

"Is it okay if I call you something different?" Acxa asked.

'That is fine.'

Acxa could see the girl tense, as if she could sense the insults Acxa was about to throw her way.

"Narti." Acxa decided, choosing a name that meant 'one who hears'."

The servant froze, and gripped the back of a chair. 'This must be a dream.'

"I think It's real," Acxa frowned, feeling somewhat disappointed that she couldn't wake up and have everything perfect once more. Like things were 9,980 years ago.

'Thank you, Princess." Narti signed. 'You are not Lotor, who gave me my old name. You are different. No, you are kind.'

"My name is Acxa." Acxa informed her kindly. "You may call me what you want, though."

'Acxa sounds nice. It rolls off your tongue.' Narti signaled.

"I suppose it does." Acxa remembered the box before her. "Is this box supposed to be opened?"

'Yes. But only by you, Acxa.'

Acxa opened the box carefully, and was shocked when it revealed her old crown in it. A perfect gold circle with an upside-down tree on the front of it, and a red gem in the center of the symbol.

Acxa placed it gently on her head, and sighed at the familiar weight. "Thank you, Narti."

Narti bowed deeply and began to busy herself with other chores about the room.

After a few moments Acxa interrupted. "Do my quarters contain a training deck, Narti?"

Narti nodded and grabbed Acxa's hand, pulling her along.

'We can spar, if you like.' Narti signed. The girl must have sensed the tension in Acxa at these words, and she quickly backed up her statement. 'I can spar, but not in the way you can.'

"How?" Acxa couldn't think of any way for the slave to see without eyes. Unless she was talking about hearing and feeling and could, in that way, 'see'.

'I have a cat.' Narti explained. 'And, since I'm a Lonord, I can see through his eyes.'

"Really?" Acxa remembered her old cat, Kova, and felt a wave of remorse. "I used to have a cat. His name was Kova."

'My cat…is the same feline as yours.' Narti stood taller. 'He's still alive 'n breathing."

At immediately the same time as Narti 'spoke', a cat encircled Acxa, and Kova looked up at Acxa, as if he recognized the princess.

"How's Altea fairing?" Acxa asked, scooping up the kitty.

'Oh, Acxa…Altea…is gone…'


	5. Part 1 Lotor Chapter 5

"So, how did it happen?" Acxa flashed out a sword and Narti blocked expertly.

'I don't know, exactly. I wasn't alive then. From what I've learned from history, Altea was demolished a year or two after you went into Cryo-sleep.' Narti responded, and dodged to the side, her blade clanging upon the floor.

"Really? Did all the Alteans die?" Acxa thought of Allura, who had been her only "friend" on Altea.

'The Castle did escape, with the Black Lion too, but before we could catch it, it disappeared into a wormhole. That was awhile ago, so whoever was piloting it is probably dead.' Narti picked her sword up again.

The training session continued in silence, until Acxa finally knocked down Narti.

"Okay, now, do you yield?"

Narti nodded vigorously.

"Say it! Say you yeil-Oh, wait. Sorry."

Narti shrugged, and held her hands up in surrender. 'Well done, Princess.'

"Did you hold back while fighting?" Acxa questioned, putting her sword on the wall.

'Lotor's orders, Acxa. My apologies.'

"I guess I should have predicted it." Acxa shrugged. "Do I have a daily schedule?"

"You must be in the dining room at Riggol, but that's it." Narti tried to put her sword on the wall. Kova was facing away from her, so she couldn't use his eyes.

"That's only in a few doboshes. We better to the dining hall." Acxa helped Narti find the right spot in the wall, and together they put it away.

Narti's grabbed her hand and lead her out the door, and pointed to an entrance across the small hall.

Then she waited for Acxa to walk past her, following at a respectful distance.

Acxa opened the door, and was greeted by Lotor, much to her dismay, who was waving a cup in the air.

"Hello. I thought my quarters were private." Acxa welcomed him, seating herself on the opposite side of the table.

"Oh, they are, except Father, the witch, and I are given free range of the place."

"Why? Don't you have your own room?" Acxa bitterly snapped.

"Rooms, sister. Truthfully, I only came to give you some entertainment before dinner. This child is my personal entertainer, and one of my two bodyguards." He clapped twice and the doors on the opposite side of the room burst open. Acxa blinked as smoke filled the room.

She was already bored.

A bright, energetic girl came bounding through the door, and took a dobosh to push herself into onto the table, balancing on two of her five fingers. She landed on the other side, and bowed to Lotor and Acxa.

"Number five, Ezor." Lotor ordered, and the child instantly did a handstand, beaming.

Lotor tossed a few plates at her, and she began to toss them and catch them with her feet.

Acxa began to get intrigued. The child was brilliant!

"Number six, Ezor." Lotor commanded.

Ezor did a cartwheel, still juggling the dishes. She tossed one at Acxa and one at Lotor, and lastly one at Narti, claiming one for herself.

Lotor caught his easily, using it to fan away the smoke. Acxa barely caught hers, and set it down before her.

The third plate hit Narti in the head, and she stumbled backwards.

"Hemu," Lotor laughed. "You're supposed to catch it!"

"Her name," snapped Acxa, "is Narti. Use it."

"Well, if you're so insistent on me learning 'Narti's' name, I shall tell you my acrobat's."

"Shoot."

"Ezor."

"Her name means capable? You gave these two completely different names!" Acxa snarled, feeling offended for her friend.

"News flash!" Ezor interrupted. "I was actually given a name by my parents before they died, and it was Ezor! Lotor didn't name me! And the only reason he named her Hemu was because it fit! Lotor is the smartest, bravest, kindest man in the universe, and if you think-"

"Thank you, Ezor." Lotor interrupted. "That will be all." He clapped twice, and she fell silent. "My dear sister, the world is changing." He was speaking to Acxa, who was still fuming. "Some things are happening that we never would have dreamed of when we were young."

"Remember how Mom told us about Snoke? Her first child? Who was a miscarriage? She said that she never dreamed that he would die, but it happened." Acxa reflected, angrily glaring at Lotor.

"Acxa, why are we so hard against each other? Why can't we get along?" Lotor's voice was silky, yet menacing.

"Answer me this; why did Dad put us in the Cryo-pods? Why didn't he allow me out with you? Why…why haven't I seen him?" Acxa began to cry, yes, this was definitely not the life she remembered.

"To preserve us. We'll probably go back in in a year or two." Lotor responded, tossing a small object in the air and catching it. "The reason I came out first is simple; he needed to make me into a man. I was a rule breaker, but, as soon as the going went rough, I broke into tears. You held me back from proper glory, you made me weak. The only reason you're here today is because I requested you. The third question is, well, he simply doesn't care. He'll probably want to see you soon, depending on when 'soon' is."

"I…you're not the little brother I remember." Acxa chocked out, feeling tears beginning to slip down her cheeks.

"No. I'm not. But I will be the older brother you will remember."

Narti placed a reassuring hand on Acxa's shoulder, calming her.

Ezor smirked, brushing her tentacle to the side of her face.

"Listen, Acxa, you're still the heir of the throne, because, technically, you're older then me." Lotor informed her, tossing the object into the air again. "But, at anytime, I can request your downfall. And the people would consider it. Remember the oath I took all those years ago?"

"Please, Lotor."

"I swore that I would have you wrapped around my pinkie finger. And look what happened. You're my puppet."

"Lotor." Acxa began to realize the power she had over him. Still the heir? Well then. "Leave my quarters."

"What?" Lotor stood up, fire beginning to gleam in his eye.

"Leave my quarters, Lotor. Or do you challenge your older sister, Princess Acxa Za Boonish?"

"Well played, Acxa. Ezor, come with me. I must…file a complaint." Lotor grinned, and glanced at Acxa. "Congratulations, Acxa. You're the heir. There's no wiggling your way out of this one."

Acxa stood up. "You're banished from this wing. Leave, while you can."

Lotor bowed and made his way out, Ezor walked by his side.

"And stay out!" Acxa called after him, while Narti growled behind her.

Finally Acxa turned to her new best friend. "Now, Narti, shall we have dinner?"

Narti smiled, and placed a hand over her chest, swearing allegiance to Acxa. 'Vrepit Za!'

Author's note;

Bonjour! Oui, oui. Very nice, non?

Ahem. Sorry. French…

Anywho, now you know where two generals are. I feel like Ezor would be about nine, and, yes, she has a crush on Lotor. I ship them. Narti is twelve, and, truthfully, I don't know how she signs all these words. It's just here for being here.

Part 1 is more then halfway done, and I'll have a break between Part 1 Lotor and Part 2 Marmora.


	6. Part 1 Lotor Chapter 6

Acxa bowed before Zarkon, who studied her closely. "Rise, Acxa."

Acxa stood, keeping her head bowed. She didn't want him to see her face. See that it was as frail as he remembered. That she had no idea what was going on.

"Acxa, raise your head."

She had been dreading that order, and she turned to look at him.

"Well, at least you look better than Lotor did on his second day out. Has he been treating you well?"

Acxa shrugged. "I don't really mind how he acts, but I do wish he would stay out of my quarters."

"I'll see to it." Zarkon shrugged. "Acxa, this is my personal adviser, Haggar. She'll see to your needs, but, first, Haggar, why don't you tell her?"

"I'll be running a scan on your quintessence. Maybe it'll be thicker then your brother's." Haggar's cackled.

"That's funny." Acxa thought. "Her voice is haggard. Maybe that's how she got her name."

"It's not." Haggar hissed.

"Wait, I was sure that I hadn't spoken aloud." Acxa thought, beginning to feel uncomfortable in the witch's promise.

"You didn't," Haggar assured her.

"Wait, what?" Acxa eyes widened, but she still didn't speak.

"Haggar can read minds. Not very much, for it wears her out, but she can." Zarkon explained, seeing the confusion in his daughters eyes.

Although he was cruel, and believed that he hated everything and had no regards for other people, his daughter was a speck that remained, a gift from the God above.

"I see. What should I call you?" Acxa timidly asked Haggar. "Lady Haggar? Sorceress Haggar? Witch Haggar?"

"I prefer 'Haggar'." Haggar snickered, no love for her 'former' daughter. "Now, come with me." She bent a crooked finger, and Acxa followed her out the door.

A few moments later they came to a lab, and the two entered.

Acxa held out her arm, expecting her blood to be drawn or something. Honestly, she had little idea what quintessence was, aside from the fact that it had killed her mother and corrupted her father.

Haggar dug her claws into Acxa's arm, smiling wickedly.

First it just hurt. Just a little. Then the pain increased, rattling Acxa's bones. Then the piercing began to draw blood. Acxa bit back a cry. The piercing resumed, cutting into her flesh. Finally Acxa let out a small whimper, and Haggar drew back. "Excellent. You lasted five doboshes." Haggar brought her talons to her face, gently licking them. "Strong quintessence. You would make an excellent apprentice."

Acxa blinked for a moment. That was it? All Haggar did was dig her nails into Acxa's arm, and then lick her fingers. How did that show Acxa's strength…?

"We begin tomorrow. Meet me in the gladiator arena at blonko." Haggar ordered. "And I'll teach you."

* * *

"You have to concentrate!" Haggar roared, turning Acxa's hands towards the target. "PUSH all the quintessence to your fingertips, and then push OUT. It's so simple!"

Acxa gently focused on moving all her quintessence to her shoulders, and then moved down the line to her elbows, wrists, hands, fingers, then, finally, fingertips. She tried to exert the energy, push it towards the target. A spark left her fingers.

"You're trying too hard! Focus on pushing it to the target in one movement." Haggar pushed her hands foreword, twisting her fingers. A large bolt of energy jumped from her hands, destroying the target.

Acxa tried again, but this time nothing came out.

"Oh, for…this is the easiest spell! Maybe you're not good enough to be my apprentice." Haggar mused.

"Yeah." Acxa nodded, feeling a tinge of hope. She didn't like hanging around with Haggar, but preferred to talk with Narti, who was waiting patiently for her outside the door.

"Well, you may have used up some of your…quintessence when I was teaching you how to create the force field." Haggar sighed. "Maybe…you just don't have a taste for blood yet."

If Acxa had been Kova, she would have bristled. Blood. The indigo liquid, gushing from wounds. The only liquid that could spell life and death of a Galra.

"Fine, come to the gladiator match that is to be stationed here tomorrow at blonko." Haggar ordered.

"Then you may get a taste for what you did not before." Haggar crackled as Acxa took a half step back, shuddering.

* * *

Author's note.

Galra, instead of red blood, they have indigo blood. At least, in my imagination.

Blonko is a time, same as Riggol. Blonko is dawn, Riggol is about 6:30 p.m.


	7. Part 1 Lotor Chapter 7

Of course, Acxa was expecting the throngs of people at the Gladiator match. She also anticipated that she wouldn't have her own box.

But what she never guessed was that Haggar decided she would fight in one of the matches. To the death. Worse yet, Zarkon made hardly any objection. Sure, he opened his mouth, but Haggar sent him a glare.

Acxa headed down and inspected each weapon individually. She eventually choose a gun, a utility she had never held before. Maybe then she would die, and she wouldn't have to hang around this awful place. She might go to heaven.

As the door in front of Acxa retracted, a cheer went up around the onlookers, and she felt her blood run cold. They expected her to kill. Kill a prisoner, no less.

As she stepped into the field, or was pushed into the field, the crowd stopped abruptly. One or two other people were still cheering. But then they stopped too.

And a million heads turned to look at Zarkon's box, as if confused.

And Acxa felt her blood run cold. What was going on?

Suddenly, one voice ran through the crowd.

"It's the Princess!"

"Long live the Princess!"

"Go, Princess Acxa!"

Evidently nobody had known until now that she was out of the pod. Except a few servants, the witch, and the royal family.

"Acxa! Acxa! Acxa!" It was a chant. A chant that told her to go on. That there was no escape. So she reluctantly got in a ready stance, waiting for the doors on the opposite end to open.

And the cheer rose again.

The doors on the opposite end opened, and the announcer called out that this was Kylo, a prisoner of the planet Tuplo.

He looked glum and amazingly skinny. He possessed Shamrock skin, and a tuff of lilac hair, with a khaki streak through it. His look was one of boredom, however.

Another cheer went up, but this one was for Kylo.

He faced Acxa, and the trumpet sounded for them to begin.

Acxa realized that all her instincts were telling her to run. To hide. She couldn't just stand there and accept death. She had to go! To run hard and fast!

Acxa hid behind a pillar, and felt her skin change color, blending in. Fortunately, Narti had helped her dress in some special cloths that changed color when she changed color. Fortunately, however, it was normally red and so it didn't make her look naked.

Acxa pressed herself to the beam, hoping Kylo wouldn't notice the bulgy part of the pillar that looked like a Galra female.

He passed right by her, and was pretty soon running all around the arena shouting; "WHERE IS SHE?!"

There was laughter at this statement, because half of the crowd had seen where she went.

Acxa aimed at him, or, at least, where he was going to be, with her gun, praying that she would strike his arm or something, not a vital part.

Her gun showed visibly to the onlookers, and they snickered to each other that Kylo hadn't noticed.

Acxa waited until Kylo was almost to her trigger point, and then fired.

Unfortunately, her aim was off and went higher then she wanted.

(Skip this paragraph if you don't want any gruesome details.)

Acxa was alarmed by how slowly time went. First, his eyes went wide as he became aware of the pain that had hit his body. And then came the sickening pop as his skin started to sizzle away from the laser. And then the bone showed, a musty almond color. And then the skull itself began to crack, and gave away to the mushy mango of his brain, and then the substance spurted everywhere, and the mauve light reflected off the gooey remains that encircled the headless body, and it collapsed.

Acxa screamed at the awful sight before her.

She must have fainted, because when she opened her eyes, she was laying on her bed as Narti sat nearby, "watching" her, and stroking Kova.

"Is he dead?" She asked, beginning to cry.

"Yes. I can't believe that you had it in you." A familiar voice answered.

Acxa's eyes fell on Lotor, who was sitting in the corner.

"What are you doing here? Narti, why did you allow him to come in?" Acxa glared.

'Zarkon's orders, m'lady.' Narti apologized.

"Also, you won something." Lotor grinned, presenting four hair-clips.

"Hey! Those are Trygal's!" Acxa realized, forgetting the misery she was in.

"Were, my dear sister. They were Trigal's."

"Why, I mean, how did I win them?" Acxa asked, standing up.

"They were Kylo's." Lotor responded. "He stole them, part of the reason why he was imprisoned."

"They're mine?" Acxa whispered, picking them up.

"Of course. Now, I remember being banished from your quarters, so I must retreat. Zethrid, come along!" Lotor ordered.

A large child, who was padded by muscles, not fat, stepped out of another corner and accompanied him out. She shot a hard look at Narti, who signed something Acxa couldn't understand.

The two girls bowed at each other, and Narti turned to Acxa when Lotor and Zethrid were out of ear shot.

'Please, God, help us.' Narti huffed. 'You can't stay here, Acxa, in this horrid place. So, Zethrid, Ezor and I have decided. Please forgive us for acting without your consent, but you're running away.'

* * *

And so the main adventure begins. First part is almost completed.


	8. Part 1 Lotor Chapter 8

Acxa froze. "What? You can't be serious. You want me to stand up, turn around, and walk out of the castle?"

'Of course not. I packed a bag of your most important things, and am sending them off with you. Ezor has them now.' Narti assured her.

"Explain." Acxa ordered, then added, "please."

'Okay. I bring you to the cafeteria, and you walk to the opposite side of the room, where you wave your hand in a circular movement. Don't let it be noticeable. Did I mention that you will transform to look like a normal Galra servant? You'll be wearing some of my cloths. Anyway, Zethrid, that girl you just saw, will lead you to the servant break room, then hurry off to make sure Lotor's okay. Salute at the table, whether anyone's in the room or not, and Ezor will recognize you and lead you to an escape pod. Kova is used to wandering around, so I asked him to mess up the monitors in the bridge, and you'll be able to get away. You'll eventually crash into something, probably.' Narti shrugged. 'You have ten doboshes until you need to go, let's use that time to our advantage.'

"Okay. But…you've been a good friend, and I've only been here for a three days! I'll miss you."

'We'll see each other again. Someday.' Narti promised. 'Probably.'

"Stop saying probably." Acxa whispered. "It's…weird."

'You'll find other friends.' Narti signed. 'I'm some we didn't know each other longer. Now, let's get you ready to go.'

Within moments Acxa was dressed in some old clothes of Narti's, and was hugging her friend again.

"Narti, I'm going to miss you." Acxa repeated.

'Be a warrior.' Narti told her, pulling back. 'Be brave. For now, all that matters is that you're safe. Lotor has you tied by a string, preparing. All you need to do is wander into his snare. And the fox will have caught his rabbit. Now, do you wish for me to put in your hair clips?'

Acxa nodded.

'Wait. We have time to kill. Should I cut your hair?' Narti didn't wait for a reply. She opened up the hair drawer and came back with some scissors.

Before Acxa could protest, Narti cut her hair. Blue locks fell around Acxa's feet, making her toes seem awfully pale.

'Almost…' Narti cut the hair as close to the hair line as possible.

"You missed a lock." Acxa pointed out as the bangs blew in front of her face.

'Does it look nice?' Narti asked.

Acxa glanced in the mirror. "Uh…yeah. I look grown up. Mature."

'Then you're ready.' Narti nodded, and put in the hair clips. 'They may be lopsided.'

"No, I look perfect." Acxa assured her friend, looking at the single curl and the black bumps. 'Now I look even more like a half-breed.'

'Practice your magic.' Narti ordered. 'It may help you.'

"But Narti-"

'We must go! Shape shift, hurry!'

* * *

Acxa circled her hand, and something immediately touched her should.

Acxa let out a small yelp and turned around, meeting Zethrid's eyes.

"Hi. Zethrid. You can call me Zu-zu. That's what Ezor calls me. Actually, please don't call me that." Zethrid pleaded.

"Okay. I don't exactly think it's…mature sounding. Like, I may call someone that in another reality, but I prefer Zethrid."

"Can I call you something other than Acxa? To conceal your identity?"

"Azula." Acxa nodded. "It's an Altean word."

"I…okay. Nice to meet you, Azula."

"You too, Zethrid."

"We must go!" Zethrid hissed.

Both girls walked quickly down the halls, soon arriving at the servant lounge.

"Salute." Zethrid reminded her, then turned and disappeared down the corridor.

Acxa saluted at the table, and a girl appeared out of thin air.

"So, Ezor. We meet again." Acxa sniffed.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, Ac-"

"Azula. Identity." Acxa informed her.

"Oooh. I see. Okay, follow me." Ezor opened a door on the opposite side of the room and lead her through.

Outside was a pod bay. "Incase we need to leave in a hurry. Go in that pod." Ezor pointed at the closest pod.

Acxa ran for it, tripping on the ramp, but managing to get inside. Ezor pressed a button on a control monitor by where she stood, still near the students lounge, and the doors closed.

Acxa had no idea that her brave, smiling face was the last time she would see any of the girls for about ten years.

* * *

Author's note.

Part 1: OVER! I'm going to take a bit off of this book to write another story I'm writing; Purple.


	9. Part 2 Marmora Chapter 1

Acxa traced the strange symbol that was on the wanted poster with her thumb. Ever since she had been set adrift, she had been studying the wanted posters that hung around the room. There was one half hidden by two others that had immediately caught her attention, for only the symbol was visible, resting on something that looked a lot like a sword's hilt. It was that symbol now that she was tracing, again and again.

It had been a week, and she was thirsty. She wanted Nunvil. Or food. Food would be nice.

Acxa sighed, glancing pitifully at the emergency supply of instant food goo. But there was only enough to last her three days, so she needed to save it. Sure, she was brought up in a palace for all her life, used to feasts at every meal and fancy dinner retreats, but she knew what to do in these situations. In fact-wait. Acxa felt a jerk from underneath her feet.

"Hmm?" She frowned, standing up and dropping her hand away from the poster. The door opened noisily.

"This ship is being taken over by the Blade of Marmora! Surrender." A voice rang out menacingly.

Acxa dropped to her knees and put up her hands. She bit her tongue and kept her gaze on the new comer.

A young woman, about twenty, stepped out from the shadows that stretched out behind her.

"Hey;" Acxa wondered. "Why isn't the air rushing out? Oh, wait, the ship must be anchored with another ship."

The intruder had her hair brushed into a braid, flimsily tossed over her shoulder. She bore two blades, and her mouth was drawn into a snarl. She wore black, grey, and blue clothing, and her gaze was distant, or maybe distracted. Acxa couldn't tell.

"Antok." The woman snarled half-heartedly. "Get in here."

Another armored person, this time a male, stepped into the room, armed with a signal blade. He had three fingers, a flimsy tale, and a head that was too small for his muscular body.

"Are you the only one on this ship? A child?" Antok glared, his gaze swiveling over the ship's exterior.

"Yes, it's only me!"

"Where's the pilot?" The female barked, pointing her sword to the left of Acxa.

"There is no pilot! I was just set adrift to help me escape from Emperor Zarkon, Prince Lotor, and Haggar! Please! Don't hurt me!"

The sword turned completely toward her, and the woman blinked, her gaze still on the ceiling, although it didn't appear to be focusing. "Antok." The woman snarled. "Tie her up. What's your name?"

"Azula!" Acxa exclaimed, bowing her head.

"Azula, don't resist arrest." Antok ordered, pulled a rope out of a bag slung around his shoulders. "Roan, what should I do with her…?"

"Put her in the interrogation room. Kolivan's gonna have fits when he sees her! And to think he thought this outpost was worthless." Roan laughed bitterly.

"What are you going to do with me?" Acxa whispered, recognizing the symbol on their blades as the mark she had just been tracing.

"Depends. How old are you?"

"Uh…about fourteen." Axca didn't count the years she had been in Cryo-sleep. If those hadn't happened, she would be fourteen the next day.

"Huh. It's not my decision." Roan frowned, her gaze turning hesitantly towards Acxa. "If it was…heh. You wouldn't have to worry about destiny. 'Cause I'd change it. Or if there's a heaven, because you'd learn within moments. Anyway, be glad it's not up to me. And that Kolivan's more…forgiving. Kind." Acxa stared at Roan's eyes, and noticed that they weren't even glowing. They were a pale yellow.

"So, when will I meet this 'Kolivan'?" Acxa asked.

"Soon." Roan assured her, turning around.

Acxa followed Roan and Antok out of the room, her hands chained together.

* * *

Author's note

Finally another chapter! That's what you're thinking, right?! Right?!


	10. Part 2 Marmora Chapter 2

Kolivan incpected Acxa closely, frowning at her as he crossed his arms.

"Well, then, Azula." Kolivan finally murmured, glancing over at Roan and Antok. "You leave me no choice."

Acxa frowned wondering what he meant.

"You do realize that I can tell when people are lying." Kolivan mused, shifting his yellow eyes back to hers.

"N…no…" Acxa wearily stammered, rubbing her wrists together.

"Well, then. I can tell. And you…you don't respond to your name a normal person would. You don't look up, you don't blink, no signs that you even have used that name before. So, tell me. What is your name? Real name."

Acxa stared at him for a second, considering what he said. "Uh…my name is Acxa." She whispered.

"What?" Kolivan leaned closer.

"Acxa. My name is Acxa."

"You weren't really a slave, were you?"

"I'm Acxa. Princess Acxa." She sighed, admitting her true colors.

"Princess Acxa?" Kolivan whipped around, his nose an inch from her's. "Do you think me a fool?" He sneered.

"Of course not." Acxa felt new confidence in telling the truth. "In fact, I think that you're bright. Just not the best gun in the artillery."

Kolivan nodded, straightening again. "Wise answer. Tell me, PRINCESS Acxa, have you ever used a knife?"

Acxa nodded, careful not to blather.

"Why did you run away from your 'father'?"

"They wanted me to kill. I did kill. And I hated it." Acxa responded. "My brother and father hate me."

"And your mother?" Roan asked, taking a step forward.

"She's dead." Acxa responded, not bothering to hide the misery in her voice.

"No, she's not." Roan's eyes stayed directed at the wall behind Acxa. "She was corrupted, just like Emperor Zarkon. She calls herself 'Haggar'. At least, that's what Jin tells us."

"Roan! That's enough." Kolivan snapped, crossing his arms. "You're scaring her."

"I thought that's what you were doing." Roan responded, crossing her arms in anger, her eyes turning towards Kolivan's general direction, but not exactly on him.

"You're blind." Acxa realized, blinking at her in surprise.

"Took you that long to realize, did it littl' princess?" Roan sneered, stepping back next to her brother Antok.

"Yeah, actually." Acxa sighed. "Sorry if that's an…insult. You act just like a person who sees."

"Roan. Acxa." Kolivan interrupted. "Acxa, you intrigue me. How would you like to join the Blade of Marmora?" Kolivan asked, glancing at her through his yellow, beady eyes.

Acxa nearly fell off her chair in surprise, and would've if not for the rope that shackled her to it. "I…But I'm not even fourteen." She spluttered, staring at him in shock.

"I know." Kolivan calmly nodded. "And, since you don't have anywhere else to go…" he smirked, gesturing for Roan and Kolivan to follow him. "I will give you ten minutes to decide."

Acxa was left by herself, her wrists still tied together. She rubbed them together, attempting to loosen the bonds. It took her only a moment to realize that Kolivan was right, where else would she go.

Well, she might as well loosen her bonds, and agree to join their… Blade of Marmora or whatever.

Acxa, within minutes, was bored of her tiresome task, and managed to slip one of her hands out of it's captivity. She used the freed hand to help her left hand get out of it's enclosure, and walked over to the door, just as it opened.

Kolivan blinked at her, standing directly in front of the door, and then at the chair with its ropes laying on it. Then he glanced back at her.

"I'll join." Acxa decided, and crossed her arms. "But tell me, please, are you rebels?"

Kolivan nodded shortly, and motioned for her to follow him.

As they walked down the hall, Kolivan pointed out key rooms that would assist in her training.

"You will actually be the oldest beginner." Kolivan told her. "Most begin at twelve."

"Oh." Acxa whispered, keeping her eyes on his back. How could he stay so straight even when walking?

"We will not treat you like a princess, as you're used to. You are simply a cadet." Kolivan warned her, as she half-heartedly nodded. "And, as a cadet, you will be assigned a mentor. Antok has volunteered for the place."

"Yes sir." Acxa responded. "Who are the other cadets?"

"Hamlet, Jinora, Grunkle, and Sokka." Kolivan glanced at another room, and nodded. "That is your barracks. Go in and get accustomed. I expect to see you at Blonko so I can assign you your duties.

"Yes sir." Acxa's reply was quick as she headed over to the door, waving it open.

It was small, with a bed and a single blanket and pillow, and it contained a small cabinet. After closing the door behind her, Acxa took off her hair clips, which had been mistaken for horns among the Blade of Marmor, and laid them in one of the drawers.

"I won't let you down, Kolivan." Acxa whispered, staring at the 'horns' before closing the drawer.


	11. Part 2 Marmora Chapter 3

Axca really did try. Her plans just…shattered.

Antok frowned when she attacked Grunkle with a more she learned from her father. He scolded her when her thoughts drifted. He glared when she scratched her nose during stealth training.

Finally his fuse burned out when she tucked her hair behind her ears when she was supposed to be learning flips.

Antok grabbed her by the arm, pulling her from the room. Acxa glanced at him and sighed, wondering what her punishment was.

He finally led her to a hall and pointed at a display stand. "Look!" He hissed, and his appreciate obeyed.

In the stand lay knives of all shapes and sizes, all with the crooked symbol carved on.

Antok leaned slightly over to get a better look, and bit his lip. "Hmm…Let's see…" Antok fondly touched the glass, staring at the knives. "That one looks nice." He pointed at a simple knife, the knife one pictures when they think 'knife to battle with.'

"I…yeah, it's a warrior's knife." Acxa's agreed, staring at the insignia on its hilt.

"Would you like to have it one day?" Antok touched her shoulder briefly, blinking at her. Their eyes met through the glass's reflection, and Acxa smiled.

"Yeah. What does it take?" Acxa asked, her fist tightening as she imagined holding the blade in hand.

"Obeying my instructions to the letter." Antok's kind voice made his apprentice relax, and she imagined fighting side by side with him.

Somehow, that picture didn't feel right…

"I…I'll try. Why are they in that case?" Acxa asked, pointing.

"The blades of fallen warriors. They're waiting for a new owner to claim them. Once you accept one, it's impossible to cast them aside unless one either dies, or gives it to a family member who shares their blood." Antok lightly touched her shoulder, admiring her short, blue locks. "We should get back."

Acxa followed him back to the training room, and he demonstrated the backflip again.

* * *

"There's only one thing A Blade of Mormora member is, or should be, afraid of." Antok told her later on, spinning his own blade.

"And what's that?" Acxa asked, hand-standing. Her palms were beginning to burn.

"Druids. One blast of dark magic can kill a man." Antok shuddered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "One killed my master. You know, I just got my Blade recently."

"Your teacher?" Acxa stared at him, and imagined what it'd be like if he died.

"Just a week ago. I barely escaped with my life." Antok frowned, his yellow eyes dimming as he remembered his battle. "Okay, you can sit down now."

Acxa obliged. "With your life?" She prodded, and her question was greeted with a look that meant he didn't want to talk about it. "Okay…I haven't seen Kolivan for a while." She changed the subject, and looked at him hopefully.

"He went back to the base."

"I thought this was a base." Acxa blinked, fingering one of her fangs.

"It's an outpost." Antok corrected her, sheathing his blade.

"So Kolivan's in the base? Er, the main base?"

"Correct."

"Does he commonly visit?"

"Once a year." Antok shrugged. "Usually. But he may visit more regularly, because my sister, Roan, is the deputy."

"Really?" Acxa blinked, her blue lock curling around her chin.

"Yes." Antok glanced around the room.

Acxa hoped that one day she'd be the deputy, standing proud and tall next to Kolivan. "Are Roan and Kolivan…?"

"Close?"

"No. What's the word…"

"Married?"

"No…wait, are they?"

"No. They are betrothed. Intended."

Acxa blinked, tenderly pressing her fists on the ground. Well. She hadn't expected Kolivan to be…so romantically involved.

"Kolivan looks proudly upon strong cadets." Antok suddenly said, scratching a bump the wall.

Acxa blinked at him, wondering where that came from. No matter, his words encouraged her. When Kolivan returned, she'd be the best cadet he ever saw.


	12. Part 2 Marmora Chapter 4

One Year Later;

"Acxa, be careful!" Antok screamed, and his apprentice smirked.

Acxa didn't have time to be careful. She had to finish this course.

A knife sped by her nose, and she back flipped, ducking as an ax swung over her head. Then she ran, rolling along the narrow stretch of solid ground beneath her. Antok was staring at her, screaming something.

She didn't have time to listen, she was nearly done. Two more obstacles stood between her and her master, her teacher. One was a laser course, and the other was a flame thrower.

Oh, this was easy. Acxa stepped over the first three lasers, and went down into an army crawl, crawling under the last ones.

Then came the flame thrower. Acxa jumped over some of it's raging flames, and forced herself to her feet for some more. The last burst of fire was blue, but it was thin. Did she risk going through it? She was a blade. Of course she did.

So Acxa ran, charging through the hot flames, and emerging with her food dangerously hot and her hair steaming. The end of her side lock was on fire.

Acxa licked her fingers, and pinched them together of the flame, quenching it immediately. "Why do you look so shocked? It's just regular training."

"That was newly established equipment!"

"I train. Hard." Axca shrugged.

"Yeah, but-. But! That's to dangerous for-"

"I'm fifteen."

"You just started a year ago!"

"Yeah, but I'm in the fifth level."

"But-." Antok stammered, his mask reflecting the light set of from the flames.

"You better turn the flames off." Acxa snorted, flipping her head.

Antok pulled the switch and stared at her for a long moment. "Fifth class…you've already soared through half of your classes. You need to take things slow, or eventually your impatience will get the better of you."

"Hmm…" Acxa closed her eyes for a long moment. "I've missed so much, and all I want is to learn. Can't blame me." She smirked, although she could tell Antok wasn't paying attention.

"Look, I understand what it's like for you, but you got to become patient. It'll become a problem in your life later."

"You just said the same thing twice in a row."

"You know what I mean!" Antok was getting impatient. "And stop smirking!"

"Okay." Acxa snarled, flipping her hair again. "ANYWAY, I heard that Kolivan is visiting soon."

"Today. And I expect you to be respectful, show Kolivan who you are supposed to be and not who you…are."

"Can you blame me? Every single blade looks down on me just because I'm a princess. I used to be uncared for by my family! And what do you say? Oh, 'toughen up! It doesn't matter that you've been unwanted all your life! Just be a woman, woman.'"

"I don't sound like that." Antok glared, crossing his arms in defiance.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Whatever happened to that sweet, little girl I agreed to train?"

Acxa shrugged and glanced around the room. "Probably disappeared somewhere around here."

"Humph. Well, wash up. You want to look…normal for Kolivan's sake, and get some cold water on those burns." Antok grumped, turning away grumpily.

Axca touched the scorching spot in her cheek and rolled her eyes. She once had broken her wrist and he hadn't made as much fuss.

Axca glared at him and marched to her room, slamming the door behind her. Stupid. STUPID!

She pulled slightly on her hair before finally taking out her clips.

She wanted Kolivan to appreciate the skill she had. and he wished that he would maybe bring her away from this horrid outpost.

Okay, yeah, she liked him, even though she hadn't seen him in a year. That's the funny thing about crushes; you love the guy for forever, even if you only talk to him for a few minutes.

Acxa creamed her hair clips into their drawer and her back quietly slipped down the wall, finishing with her legs placed in front of her.

Truth was, she hated being a teenager. People pressured her to grow up; to get her blade. Almost all kids her age had their blades. Acxa burrowed her head into her arms and cried silently. She hated herself, who she had become. She felt outraged at her sass and the way she treated Antok, always answering back, trying to prove herself time and time again.

Sometimes she talked to her invisible younger brother, or, at least, who he was when he used to come to her for guidance. She hugged her deceased mother, and her friendly father. But they never appeared. Because they were all dead, destroying by the cunning jaws of the past.

But Acxa still hated herself. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't change. She just wanted someone who loved her. Someone who cared.

Acxa went into her private bathroom and rinsed her burn, rubbing freezing water onto it.

She grabbed some scissors and sawed away at her hair, making it half of her current length.

Acxa plastered a bandage onto her cheek and stuck out her tongue at it. Then she brushed the last of her hair and dusted away the severed locks.

Acxa put on her horns again and went to the lounge, where she knew Antok probably was.

When she arrived, she discovered Roan speaking with her brother, both arguing.

"They could use a bit more pampering!" Antok insisted.

"The apprentices can be messy! Kolivan doesn't care for makeup." Roan hissed, stamping her foot, her eyes staring at Antok's cheat furiously.

"Not makeup! Just washed up."

"I bet you make Acxa put on makeup."

"Acxa can show you for herself." Antok frowned, noticing his apprentice hovering at the doorway. "Acxa! Get over here!"

Acxa obeyed and faced Roan.

"Antok, you seem to have forgotten I can't see." Roan complained.

Antok crossing his arms. "I forgot, so what?"

"So…" a familiar voice spoke behind them. "I suppose you can't see me either?"

Roan was the first to Kolivan, wrapping her arms around him excitedly. Antok placed a hand on his shoulder, and a few more blades that had been lurking in the room grabbed his elbow in greeting.

Kolivan nodded in each of them before noticing Acxa. He pushed the others gently out of the way and looked her up and down.

"You've grown." Kolivan finally summed up.

"Maybe." Acxa shrugged.

"Maybe." Kolivan nodded. "Your hair's grown."

"Yeah."

"Kolivan!" Pown, a fellow blade, interrupted their conversation and gestured to his leader.

"Yes?"

"You probably want to see how the other apprentices are doing."

"Indeed." Kolivan glanced at Acxa again and frowned at her before leaving the room.


	13. Part 2 Marmora Chapter 5

One year later;

Acxa brushed her hair back with her fingers and frowned at her image in the mirror. Her eyes had been cleaned to perfection. Her cheeks had been slimmed fat. Her hair needed to be combed until it was impossible to mess it up. Acxa pinched her sides and sighed.

Her blade ceremony had to be the image of perfection.

Acxa sighed briefly, taking one last moment to straighten the hood on her suit.

That's when Antok arrived. He considered her for a long moment before nodding. "My apprentice has earned her blade." Antok murmured. "Two years ago you were hardly a child. One year ago you spoke back to me daily. Today…You're still sassy. But you're a young woman. Try to impress Kolivan."

"That's an insult to my honor." Acxa winced.

"Heh. Let's go; we mustn't keep them waiting." Antok offered her his arm and she reclined.

"I'm supposed to enter by myself, remember? You go first to introduce me."

"Oh, of course." Antok sighed, crossing his arms. "Still sassy."

"Honor." Acxa hissed back.

The both laughed.

"Stay here." Anton had recently suffered a wound that had left his voice raspy, so she could hardly tell that he had been laughing just seconds before. "Count to ten and then enter. Starting…now."

Antok left the room gingerly, and Acxa began her countdown. Finally she grasped the two doors and shoved, opening them quickly.

The blades attending the ceremony all turned to watch her as she entered, a few nodding in approval.

Acxa descended the steps to Kolivan, who began the ceremony.

Once he finished chanting some of the ancient language, he offered her the blade picked out by Antok two years before, and presented it to her.

Acxa picked it up, then, as was custom, held it above her head to represent her. Now she was tied to the blade. Probably forever.

A few blades nodded approvingly. A blade ceremony wasn't very important; it mainly consisted of those who didn't have missions.

"That's right," Acxa thought, biting her lip. "Kolivan will now assign me a mission. I hope he doesn't send me back to the command ship! Wait, no, too many people would recognize me."

The other Blades slowly filed out, until only Acxa, Antok, and Kolivan remained. Kolivan frowned for a long moment before speaking. But, he didn't speak to Acxa. Instead, he turned to Antok.

"With her shapeshifting ability, she'll fit right in." Kolivan acknowledged approvingly.

"That she will." Antok nodded.

"Okay. Acxa, come back here at the same time tomorrow and we'll talk."

"Yessir." Acxa agreed, and took Kolivan's hint to leave.

She walked down the halls silently, thinking. She was sixteen, the age where most Blades would be graduating. Apprentices started at twelve, marking her one of the quickest learners in her time.

So why did she feel so empty? Right. She still spoke to her invisible family. She still wanted her old family back. And, once she was assigned her mission, she would leave for years, and never see her friends again.

Jinora, an old apprentice that Acca knew, walked towards her.

"Hi, Jinora." Acxa greeted her friend, who nodded politely back.

"Yo. Have you gotten your assignment yet?" Jinora asked, curiosity dancing across her face.

"No. Tomorrow I'll find out."

"Well, good luck!" Jinora nodded and continued on her path, trailing behind her own mentor.

* * *

Acxa waited patiently for Kolivan to arrive. Her hands were clasped together, her suit polished.

Kolivan entered silently, closing the door behind him.

"I heard Roan gave birth today." Acxa greeted him.

"Rumors." Kolivan huffed angrily. "Yes, she did. A boy that we named Contor was born."

"Congratulations."

Kolivan grunted in reply before turning his head to inspect her closely. "Ready for your mission?" At Acxa's curt nod he continued. "Do you remember the Legend of Voltron?"

"I've seen Voltron." Acxa reminded him.

"Hmm…well, we have identified one of the Lion's energy sources on the planet of Earth." Kolivan inspected her again. "We need someone to join the inhabitants and to find the lion. Do you accept this challenge?"

Acxa put all her faith into the words she pushed out. "Yes. I accept."

Author's Note

So ends Part 2. Next Part is "Earth".


	14. Part 3 Earth Chapter 1

Acxa felt her way out of the pod, slipping slightly on the surface.

Acxa took a deep breath before taking in her surroundings.

Her pod was in a desert, with a town almost out of sight further on.

Acxa closed her eyes and took another deep breath, taking a few steps forward.

Her journey took her to the outer layers of the town, where she was able to see what in the world humans looked like up close. Shapeshifting her body to look like them, she wandered the town aimlessly, passing a few signs advertising…something.

Acxa couldn't read their strange language, you see.

Finally Acxa, in boredom, entered a random building. Inside people were sitting at tall tables, eating long yellow sticks with something that resembled blood at the end.

Acxa wrinkled her nose and sat down at a table, unsure of what to expect. She just needed to think.

Acxa listened to the human's conversations, and took careful note of what they said, although she could only pick out bits and pieces.

"…cars are so expensive! I only get-"

"Sue me. I mean, you can't prove…"

"Get a life, Darrell."

"Mommy, I'm hungry! I WANT MORE FRENCH FRIES!"

"So, if Adam and Eve hadn't sinned, we would be-"

"Hi."

The friendly voice was calm, instantly catching Acxa's attention. It took her a split second to realize that the voice was talking to HER. It took her a millisecond to react. Acxa's head shot up in surprise, meeting a young man's face. His hair was raven black, like her current hair color, and his skin was pale.

"You're not from around these parts, are you?" He asked, peering down at her suspiciously.

"No, no." Acxa protested, shooting straight up. "Just arrived recently, in fact. I'm just…looking for something." Dang it! Five minutes and she already blew her cover.

Despite this, the man nodded calmly. "I understand. Hey, want some fries? On me."

"No. I should…well. Stranger Danger!" Acxa laughed nervously. "Seriously, I have been warned all my life about that, so I'm not going to abandon that teaching now."

"Oh." The disappointment was obvious on his face, but he shrugged. "See you around then." He hummed, and walked toward a female human wearing a red covering on her clothes.

Acxa stood up briskly and glanced around nervously. She had had enough. Acxa tore from the building and rushed down the street, stopping in an ally. Acxa panted and whipped at her forehead. Com'n! She had been taught better than this! Think, what would Antok do?

Start looking immediately for the Lion.

Acxa grabbed her knife grudgingly and wondered momentarily if this Marmora suit the best outfit to wear. After all, it was completely out of fashion here.

Acxa pondered this for a moment before shrugging. She'd be near her pod most of the time, eating the emergency packs, and studying the carvings that Kolivan had insisted came with each Lion's hangout. No humans would see her.

Acxa brushed off her suit and walked out of the ally with dignity, passing a few Earthlings as she walked.

How small this town was! Hardly any buildings. Well, yes, there were buildings, but hardly any. Like, from what she had seen, there were only about fifty buildings in all.

Acxa walked patiently towards the desert landscape, nodding to each person she passed. Most smiled back, but a few rolled their eyes angrily.

Acxa ignored their glares and soon arrived at her ruined pod, momentarily surprised that nobody had noticed it's arrival. Obviously people were idiots.

Acxa laughed at this thought, shaking her head in amusement.

"But, of course, they must have some uses. Why else would God create them?" She asked out loud, and immediately responded to herself. "Very true, but what is their use? Food. I'm sure human meat tastes delicious." Acxa rolled her eyes at herself and continued with grabbing tools from the pod. She hooked a few to her suit and walked towards the tall desert mountains, frowning to herself.

From there, it was quick progress to find a cave with Blue Lion markings decorating the interior.

She chiseled away at bits and pieces of the dust covering them, and must have lost track of time, because when she looked up it was night.

Acxa shrugged off the thoughts of potential monsters that may haunt the desert wilderness on Earth and continued working. With any luck, by the time she lifted her head it would be day.

Unfortunately, this was not the case.

"What are you doing here?" The voice surprised her, (again) and she flung out her knife suddenly in the speaker's general direction.

She turned around and found that the man that she had met at the restaurant. He was pulling the knife from the cave wall behind him, eying her warily.

"What are YOU doing here?" Acxa countered, crossing her arms.

"Oh, just looking around. This is AWSOME! You have blue skin! Are you an alien?!"

Acxa momentarily cursed herself for letting down her guard. "No, you're an alien." She decided to stall.

"Yeah, but…an ALIEN! I mean, wow."

Acxa suddenly realized that she could be endangered. "Please, don't tell your people. If my father-"

"Re-lax." The stranger rolled his eyes. "I ain't gonna tell anyone you're here. Welcome to Arizona! I'm Kenneth Kody Kogane."

"I'm…I'm Acxa." Acxa introduced herself, gripping his elbow. "And, yeah, I'm an alien.


	15. Part 3 Earth Chapter 2

Kenneth held up a small device, smiling proudly at Acxa. "Well, what do you think?!"

"What is that?" Acxa asked, picking up the thin slab and admiring it. If it was what she thought it was, it would be of great help.

"It's a 1073.5 iPod, we can use it to record our findings. You know, take photos and videos. Write down some of the legends that are scrawled down."

"Excellent! Can it also be used as a map, so we can record which caves we have explored?"

"Naw." Kenneth shook his head. "Presenting…" Kenneth made his way over to a wall, and grabbed some of the canvas covering it. "Drumroll, please…"

Acxa tilted her head at him and blinked in confusion. "Didn't you previously state that a drum is a musical instrument, and that you don't own such items in your inventory?"

"Uh…" Kenneth hesitated as he stared at her in embarrassment. "Never mind."

"Earth humor." Acxa rolled her eyes as Kenneth continued with his presentation.

Kenneth pulled down the drape, revealing a large board, with a few papers flung across it.

One was of a young woman, her face bright and happy. She was balancing a young boy on her hip you copied her expression. Another was of the same boy, wielding a toy sword in one hand as he battled Kenneth. Except, Kenneth was much younger and his expression was more free.

"Who are they…?" Acxa asked, tilting her head as she studied the young boy.

"Um…a family I knew way back when." Kenneth mumbled, tearing the pictures down. "Anyway, this is my idea. We paste a big map of the area right here, and we can mark down caves with a marker-"

"Marker?"

"I'll explain later. anyway, we mark down caves, and we can paste pictures right onto it, with sticky-notes telling reciting the tales told."

"Sticky-notes…?"

"Uh…I'll show you later." Kenneth decided, and turned to gaze upon the board. "For now, let's continue preparing."

Silence fell over them as Acxa began to sharpen her blade, frowning to herself. Kenneth, meanwhile, pulled out some sheets of paper, stuffing them into a printer.

Acxa finished her task, studying Kenneth's face for a moment before speaking. "What is that machine's name?"

"Printer." Kenneth told her, half turning towards her. "It puts words and pictures onto paper."

Acxa drew her knees up to her chest, raising an eyebrow at him. "Why printer?"

"Because it prints." Kenneth spoke like it was obvious.

"Oh."

Silence fell like a heavy sheet upon the comrades. It encased them.

"So…wanna watch a movie later on?" Kenneth asked, seeming slightly embarrassed.

"What's a movie?" Acxa asked, confused.

"A movie…well, it's basically a book except it's people acting out what happens, narrating and such." Kenneth looked surprised, nay, shocked, that she had no idea what a movie was.

"Well…that sounds really shallow and stupid." Acxa decided. "But, what the heck. Let's try it."

Kenneth blinked at her, frowning in confusion. "Are you sure you've never watched a television show before?!"

"Television show?!"

"It's like a movie, except it's a super long adventure divided into several short parts."

"Oh."

"Now, are you positive you've never watched a television show?"

"Positive. Maybe on Dibazelle we had similar technology, though."

"Diaper-zel?"

"Dibazelle."

"Yeah, that's what I said. Diaper-zel."

"Die-BUH-zel. There's a "buh" in there.""

"Oh." Kenneth fell silent, and Acxa followed his example.

In fact, they stayed silent for a good ten doboshes.

It was Kenneth who broke the silence.

"So. Do you have a family? You mentioned your father."

Acxa's hands curled into fists, and she glared at him. "Yeah, he's an evil overlord who hates me. I have a mother who's evidently a witch and a "older" brother. All of them are evil. Now, you owe me. Tell me about those…pictures."

"Maybe later when we…uh…know each other better, okay Ms. Alien?"

"We can wait. But never, and I mean NEVER, ever speak about my family. Again. Understood."

Kenneth's eyes widened. Hmm. He must fear her. "Yeah. Understood."

"Excellent." Acxa turned away, but she saw him stare at the photos for a long time out of the corner of her eye. Then, finally, he tucked them into a drawer.

* * *

-Author's Notes;

A shoutout of thanks to my good friend Ultimate-Hunter-Guyver for not only getting me out of writer's block, but also giving me inspiration for this chapter!


	16. Part 3 Earth Chapter 3

Kenneth and Acxa had become great friends as the days progressed. Kenneth had gotten over bring paranoid, and Acxa had gotten over her belief that all humans were idiots.

Kenneth and Acxa had begun checking out the carvings more carefully, brushing away dust and studying them. Thy took photos and paired them up with similar carvings.

And then one day Kenneth did something completely unexpected. He looked up from his carving and stared at Acxa for a long time.

"A marker is a kind of writing utensil." He began, earning her attention as she stared at him. "And a sticky-note is a paper sticks to things and that you can write on."

"Where did that come from?!" Acxa asked, blinking at him in exasperation.

"Uh…you asked a week ago and I never replied." Kenneth responded, rubbing his hands together as he thought.

"Oh. I forgot about that." Acxa nodded, and resumed with her work.

Kenneth nodded, and studied the way her head turned as she peered closely at the carving. Her lips were pressed together, and her gaze was tired.

She hadn't left with Kenneth the night before, and she had been here when Kenneth had come in. Had she stayed up all night?

"Acxa, how late were you up last night?" Kenneth asked, surprising Acxa.

"All night." Acxa responded, hardly batting an eye.

"When was the last time you slept?!"

"Two days ago. But no big deal. Altean hybrids can go five days without sleeping. Why? How long can Earthlings go?"

"Usually we sleep every night. You must be exhausted."

"Every night? Holy Crow! You're wasting away your life! How do you find time to do everything in the daytime?" Acxa gapped at him, ignoring the carving she had just been studying.

"Humans are a very lazy society." Kenneth shrugged, still awed by aliens' superior skills.

"Hmm…then why are you here with me?"

"I like you."

An eyebrow raise from Acxa.

"Like you as a friend." Kenneth corrected himself. "I'm also on the…busier side of humanity."

"It fascinates me that humans divide themselves so freely." Acxa huffed. "Why do you divide yourselves because of your skin color? It pains me greatly. White and black. Lazy and busy. Neat and messy. Babies and adults. Showers and bathtubs. Red and green. Why are the opposites?! They work together just fine on Voltron."

Kenneth blinked in confusion. Why were people so divided? "I take it on Diaper-zel they weren't?" He countered.

"Dibazzel!" Acxa corrected for the hundredth time that week. "And no, we weren't. The only division were, a), the royal family and, b), the servants and slaves. There's a c) too, but it's mainly the people in between."

"Ah, so there is divisions." Kenneth triumphed.

"Yes, every culture has such lines. But humans have the most out of any species I've seen." Acxa acknowledged, her hair ruffling gently in the breeze that entered through the cave's mouth.

"Humans don't like to acknowledge that other people have freedom. They plant seeds of war, and wait until the stalk is just long before they attack. No 'buts'." Kenneth joked, crossing his arms as he frowned.

Acxa snorted, her yellow eyes flashing. "I suppose that's similar to the Caroons."

"Water?" Kenneth uncorked his canteen and tossed her his spare.

She caught it in one hand and uncorked hers, sniffed the contents.

"It's water." Kenneth flatly repeated, and she looked at him with a mixture of surprise and longing.

"How do you have water?" Acxa asked, shaking it next to her ear.

"Humans NEED it to survive." Kenneth shrugged, chugging down some of the colorless liquid.

"It's a luxury." Acxa flashed back, taking a long chug of it. "It's a once in a lifetime chance."

"Oh." Kenneth frowned. "Well, if you're going to live on Earth, it's a thousands a day chance."

"Really?" Acxa looked at him, bemused. "Well, I can look forward to getting drunk every day."

"Drunk?"

Acxa nodded. "Can't drink more then a cup a day; I'll go crazy!"

"Oh." Kenneth sighed, taking a long chug. "Can't you just shape-shift your way into a creature that can drink lots of it?"

"It doesn't work that way." Acxa hissed. "It's like asking me to move my brain into my heel. It can't be done."

"Oh." Kenneth repeated for the third time that day. "Sorry."

"Hmm." Acxa hummed, and held up the canteen. "Do you want it back?"

"Naw, go ahead. Keep it." Kenneth insisted. "It'd be interesting to see you get drunk."

Acxa snorted, sticking out her bottom lip at him. "It's not pleasant. I turn hairy with scales, and my nails grow to an absurdly big length. Then, I'll try to maul to alive."

"Never mind." Kenneth responded quickly.

"Yeah."

"Humans pretty much have their eyes roll into the back of their head, and they get excessively violent or just plain dumb."

"Hmm…" Acxa's eyes flickered back over to the carving. "Humans are strange."

"Want to save this for tomorrow?" Kenneth asked, and Acxa shrugged, following him out of the cave.

At the entrance Kenneth reached over and grabbed her fist, and she relaxed her muscles, grasping his fingers in return. Then, hand in hand, they left their dwelling behind.

* * *

-Author's note

Another shoutout of gratitude to Ultimate-Hunter-Guyvar!


	17. Part 3 Earth Chapter 4

They had only known each other for five months, but Acxa and Kenneth had decided to get married.

Actually, all they wanted to do was fill out the paperwork. No celebration whatsoever. Except Kenneth still had yet to take her to the movies. So they were going to go to How To Train your Dragon as their "honeymoon".

Acxa was very excited; she just couldn't BELIEVE that they had been dragons on Earth, and a movie about how to tame them, well! On Dibazzel it was impossible to train such vicious creatures.

"Tomorrow, right?" Acxa asked, dunking another plate into the warm water.

"Yeah, unless Cassandra suddenly goes on a vacation." Kenneth joked, drying a plate Acxa had previously washed. "How clean do you scrub these things?"

"Until I can see my reflection in them. Isn't that the right thing to do?"

"That's an expression! Stop believing everything you read."

"You taught me to read so well, I will believe anything and everything I come across." Acxa protested, scrubbing the plate in her hand viciously.

"Yeah, but-" Kenneth cut himself off abruptly and stared off into the distance, a common practice of his as the big day drew closer.

Acxa had learned to ignore it and plucked the plate from his hands, and dried the two utensils in her hands. She put them aside and settled down with a book.

After about two minutes Kenneth broke out of it and glanced over at her, a wistful look in his eyes. As usual, he topped it with a random phrase. "I miss them, you know."

Past ones included; "I can't believe I left them there."

"What made us fight?"

"She was my whole world."

"I wonder if he remembers me."

"Maybe if I had tried a little harder…"

Again Acxa pretended she wasn't listening and flipped the page of the comic she was reading. She glanced up at Kenneth as he finished washing the dishes.

"You keep zoning out." She told him, drawing her legs underneath her body. "You okay?"

"I might as well tell you…" Kenneth hesitated mid-wash, frowning at his hands. "You know those pictures that were on that board?"

"Yes."

"Those people weren't 'some family' I knew way back when. They were MY family."

"Your siblings? Hardly a surprise."

"No, no."

"Your little brother and mother?"

"No."

"Your nephew and aunt."

"No! They were my wife and son."

"You got married…before you met me?"

"Yeah. But Lanni, that's my ex-wife's name, and I got in fights all the time, so we divorced. I changed my name when I came to the states. I used to be Tadashi Shirogane. But, after the divorce I couldn't afford all the taxes so I ran away. I haven't seen them since."

"You. Had another wife. Before me."

"Uhh…yeah?"

"Do you know what happens to you according to the Dibazzel rule?!"

"No…"

"Death! And not only too you, but to me! Your old wife, and your son! Death to everyone you know! Death to you! I can't believe…I won't believe…"

"But it's true." Kenneth tucked one arm around her shoulders and she broke into tears, letting them fall off her face.

"But…I…I thought…"

"Sometimes I wonder what my son's doing. He's turning seven next year."

"But…but…" Acxa felt tears drip onto her palms. "This breaks apart my whole idea of a…a…perfect family."

"No family's perfect." Kenneth murmured, half to himself. "If it were, you'd never have gone into Cryo-sleep. I would be in Japan with Lanni and little Takashi."

"Hmm…" Acxa was still in ruins, but she was building herself back, one brick at a time.

They stared at each other for a long time, and Kenneth was the first to look away. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I was afraid of how you'd act. Perhaps like you had drunk two cups of water."

Acxa grumbled something that Kenneth couldn't catch and fell deathly silent. Finally, she spoke. "But why?" She asked, immediately biting her tongue. He had just told her, for crying out loud!

"Sorry." Kenneth mumbled.

Acxa whipped away her tears, and sighed.

Now she knew his secret. But did she still trust him? Love him?

Yes, she decided. I do. But maybe…just maybe…I jumped in too quickly.


	18. Part 3 Earth Chapter 5

Acxa was pregnant within four months, and she was worried.

Who wouldn't be? A tiny baby was growing in her, her first child.

As she placed a hand on her stomach, Acxa felt a little wave of worry. Would it grow up educated? What if, because it was a triple cross breed, he grew up with a disability, like Narti? Like, it had no eyes. Or ears. How awful that would be!

Perhaps it was a miscarriage! Acxa could already picture herself sobbing desperately, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sleepless nights of asking God to watch over her child, wherever it may be.

With the death of their child, she and Kenneth may grow farther apart.

Even worse, what if it died a few months after birth?

What if it was born purple, and there wasn't enough Alteans genes in it for it to shapeshift, so it was stuck like that forever?

Acxa worried constantly, her hand over her belly, and slowly the growing baby began to take its toll on her. She couldn't go see the carvings anymore, because of the tiring journey. Instead, she resorted to sleeping on the couch.

She ate way more, and Kenneth's part-time job could hardly keep up with her eating habits.

Kenneth was beginning to get worried over her. He sometimes arched an eyebrow at her when she didn't leave enough leftovers for the next day's lunch. She had snacks constantly, and more often then not went to McDonalds for lunch.

"Acxa," Kenneth suddenly interrupted one day we they were eating at the famous restaurant. "How old ARE you? You said you were sixteen, but…"

"Oh, in Galra years I'm sixteen. I'm like, twenty, twenty-one in Earth years…?"

"Oh." Kenneth fell silent, poking at his hamburger with a finger. "How do you like Earth? I mean, you don't really speak of it much, you keep mostly to yourself, and…and I want to be there for you. You won't leave, right?"

Acxa fell silent, staring at her hands for a few minutes. "I like Earth just fine." She finally said, a nearly invisible smile playing on her lips. "I won't leave. I won't ever leave you behind."

"Oh." Kenneth blew out a sigh of relief and draped his arm over the back of the chair. "I smell ketchup. Want me to get you some more for your fries?"

"Whatever you like." Acxa told him, dusting off some dirt on the table top.

Kenneth nodded and pushed himself up, moving over to a dispenser machine.

Acxa stared after him, and an awful thought accrued to her. What if Kolivan sent for her, so that she had to return? That would shatter her promise to Kenneth. She would drown in her guilt.

* * *

The labor was hard, and painful too. And lonesome.

Acxa had sent Kenneth out of her room, holding on to her strong Galran genes to help her.

Finally her efforts were rewarded.

Kenneth entered the room, finding an exhausted wife holding a little baby wrapped up in a blanket. A boy that looked perfectly like a human, save his purple eyes which were a commen man Altean color. Kenneth sat down next to Acxa, wrapping one arm around her and another around the child.

"It isn't quite me, and it isn't quite you, I think we made something entirely new." Acxa hummed, brushing aside some of the child's hair. "What should we name him?"

"Don't know. How about…Slayer?"

"Slayer?! I was thinking something along the lines of…Antok." Acxa sniffed.

"That was your mentor's names. How about…Jimmy?"

"Hiccup!"

"You just can't get that movie out of your head, huh?" Kenneth joked, nudging her playfully.

"Wait," Acxa gently pulled down the child's lip. "How about Toothless? Do humans have retractable teeth?"

Kenneth grinned at her and shook his head. "No, they'll grow in later. Now, you know, I like the idea of…what's the name for fire in your language? Zu-zu?"

"No!" Acxa giggled, punching his arm. "Zuko. But why would you want to name a child after fire?"

"Fire sounds like a man's name. Strong, tough."

"How about "out of the battlefield"? Can you shorten that?"

Kenneth pulled out his phone and typed in a few keys. "Keith. It means "out of the battle field" in…uh, Scottish? I can't read these letters."

"Keith Akira Kogane." Acxa grinned. "Sounds good."

"Akira? Kira sounds likes a girl's name."

"Uh-Kira. Akira is Galran for warrior. Out of the battle field, warrior of gold. What do you think?"

"Keith. Akira. Kogane. Hey, why not?" Kenneth asked, squeezing his wife.

Then the baby began to whine, obviously wanting food from his mother.

"He's headstrong. Used to having his own way." Kenneth predicted, grinning down at the baby. "Just like his mother."


	19. Part 3 Earth Chapter 6

Keith could crawl, picking up anything and everything he found on the floor, stuffing it in his mouth. Then he could walk, finally discovering he could reach the top of the table and pull off his mother's books, with some effort. Then he began to learn how to communicate. If he pointed, his mother would knock what he wanted. If he sat outside the white box that contained his milk bottle and wailed, his father would magically open the door and hand him his prize.

But there was something that wasn't perfect in his life. It wasn't that he didn't see other kids, he was happy being alone, and, besides, he didn't know anyone else existed outside of the large box he and his parents lived in. It was naps!

Every day his mother would suddenly scoop him up and lay him in his crib, giving him his special blanket, the joy of his life.

Then she left, and the house fell into silence. There was a whole world beyond the enclosure he lived in, and his parents disappeared there each day. Something about lions. Not that Keith knew what lions were, except that they were blue.

As a child, Keith never had any particular interest for the color blue. His mother only ever wore red and yellow, his father never wore blue, and his mother always dressed him in red. So Keith liked red. Not blue.

Of course, his parents only left him when he was sleeping. Or while he was supposedly sleeping. Honestly he was plotting his escape.

He figured out by, putting one leg over the side of the crib, he could begin to decent.

Unfortunately, only ten minutes later his mother found him, one leg stuck and his other dangling wildly above the ground.

His mother helped him out, bending the bars of the crib to help him. She didn't know the normal method of twist and pull.

Keith was irritated by this change of events, and tried to escape again a few days later.

Again he failed, resulting in screams.

By the time he turned three, he could escape from his crib without getting stuck, but not without injury, and he could open doors. Unfortunately he parents almost always returned just when he was about to escape his room. He also knew that when he said "csha" his mother would respond, and "da" was a quick way to get his father's attention. He learned yes, no, hello, and dagger. His mother didn't know about the last one.

Despite all the love and kindness he got from his parents, he still sat beside a window and dreamed about what outside was like.

By the time he was four, and when he could speak fluently, he asked his parents millions of questions about it, and his parents answered kindly.

By the time he was a month into his fifth year, Keith knew something for sure. He was going to find out everything for himself.


	20. Part 3 Earth Chapter 7

"I really do need your help." Lotor's cold voice rang through the headphones, and Acxa's grip tightened on the keyboard. "So how about it? Come into space for a few days and help an exiled Prince?"

Acxa pressed the stop button and took off her headphones, staring at the computer screen.

It had been a few days since Lotor had sent her the message, and still she was at a loss of what to do.

Acxa rested her head into her hands, uttering a long, exhausted sigh.

She wanted to help her brother, but she had made a promise to her husband.

Acxa's hands closed into fists and she felt a hand rest on her back.

Kenneth stood behind her, watching the computer. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I. Don't. Know." Acxa drew out the words slowly, her eyes narrowing into yellow slits. "I don't want to leave you behind."

"Let me listen to the transmission." Kenneth ordered, and then shoved on his headphones, listening. "Okay." He finally set them aside. "Go. I'll be fine." He added, ignoring her protesting. "Its just for a few days. Keith and I'll be fine."

Acxa bit her lip, studying him. "But, I promised…"

"Your birth family needs you, Acxa. Besides, what could happen in one day?!"

Acxa closed her eyes, her blue locks hanging over her face. "A lot of things."

A beep sounded from her console, alerting her to another message from her brother.

"I don't understand how he tracked me down." Acxa sighed, her shoulders sagging. "I'll go. I must."

"Come back as soon as you're gone." Kenneth leaned in and kissed her gently, and she returned his loving gesture.

Kenneth listened to the next transmission before giving her the headphones.

"Acxa, should I take this silence as a no? Please R.S.V.P. Am I using that right? No matter. This is my code." Lotor recited his transmission code, and Acxa's hands clenched into fists again.

"I'm going." She whispered, worry clouding her gaze.

So it happened that Acxa packed her things before starting for her pod, to radio Lotor and to begin to head for him.

Kenneth and Acxa had carefully maneuvered the pod into the cave, so there was only the deal of getting it out.

Kenneth did that part, before saying goodbye and heading into the house to tend to Keith.

Acxa turned her pod up towards the sky, her gaze focusing on the distant stars that she could see, but her husband couldn't. At least, not during the day.

Pressing a few buttons, Acxa launched into space.

Only moments later, at least, that's what it seemed, Acxa arrived on the ship, glancing around nervously as her pod docked.

The doors opened, and Acxa nearly tripped.

"Narti!" Acxa tossed her arms around her friend's neck, as triple breed ram her claws gently through her hair.

"I'm here too!" Ezor piped up, squeezing both girls into a hug.

Zethrid lumbered up and squeezed all three of them together, laughing. "Us four rebels! Whatever will Lotor do with us?!"

"I'm only staying for a few days." Acxa managed to free herself, smiling. "What about you girls?"

Ezor and Zethrid exchanged a glance, and Narti lowered her head, the hood casting her face into shadows.

"Girls…?" Acxa asked, and all three stepped aside to reveal Lotor.

"I see you've met my new generals, Acxa. You'll be joining them soon." Lotor smugly wrinkled up his nose, peering down at her.

Acxa began to turn for her pod, but Lotor raised a finger. "Sister, do not leave. Instead, hear me out."

Acxa foolishly paused.

"If you leave, your family will be killed. If you step out of line, your family will be killed. I know where you live." Lotor smugly left his nose pointing up as he looked down on her. "Now, General Acxa, come with me." He ordered briskly as he turned away.

Acxa stared after him, her hands curling into fists. She ran two steps towards him, her eyes flashing.

That's when her pod exploded, knocking her unconscious, and leaving her stranded. Alone. Afraid. Unable to return.


	21. Epilogue

Seven years later Acxa dared speak back to her brother. That's when Lotor sent out the order to kill her husband. The generals planned a car crash, wounding Kenneth.

Then, while he was unconscious, they abducted him and brought him back to the ship, and left an explosive to destroy the car.

And they brought him before Acxa and Lotor.

"Acxa, behold. Your error's consequences." Lotor smirked, drawing her attention from piloting the ship.

She hadn't been told about Lotor's decree, so this set her completely off guard.

"Kenneth!" She gasped, at his side in an instant. "What…you can't be…Lotor!" She whipped around, glaring at her brother. "Is he…did you…"

"He's alive. Just unconscious. He should be waking up at any time. Zethrid, Ezor, that will be all." Lotor clapped twice, and the two generals planted a fist to their chests and left the room.

"Hmm…" Kenneth stirred, and Acxa collapsed to her knees, wrapping her arms around him. "Acxa…?" He moaned, studying her face.

"It's me. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here." Acxa crooned, staring at his features, forgetting entirely about her brother who watched the scene.

"I found you." Kenneth murmured, tucking her lock behind her ears. "Where'd you go."

"I was pressed. I couldn't leave, or betray Lotor. Or he'd have killed you. I'm sorry, Ken."

"It's okay. And don't call me Ken." Kenneth sniffed, and weak smile playing on his lips. "And obviously the only reason I'm here is that you rebelled."

"Yeah. Sorry. But you'll be released soon, I know it!" Acxa smiled down at him. "All I did was speak back to Lotor, after all. What more would he want to to with you?"

Kenneth shrugged, grinning up at her. "So, uh…Keith's ten now. And…"

"And what? How is he? Does he know I'm alien?! What, Kenneth, what?"

"Well, he's quite. Usually keeps to himself. He's very healthy. He doesn't mention you much, I don't think he remembers that you're alien. I was gonna say that he is a strong young boy and is already helping out the neighbors. We moved away from Arizona a while ago. He's living as close as he can get to the Galaxy Garrison. In a town."

"He? What about you?"

"I left about six months ago to look for you. I still pay for the apartment, grabbing work wherever I can get some, and Keith pays for his own food." Kenneth sagged deeper into her arms, staring up at her. "You'll come home soon. You'll explain everything to him, I know you will. And-"

Her husband was cut off by a gun fire, and he gasped for breathe in her arms for a moment before passing out.

It was then that Acxa noticed the hole in his chest, and she could hear his heartbeat stop. "No!" She screamed, standing up to face Lotor. He had killed her husband! How he got a clear shot, she didn't know. She was going to…

"No, sister. You don't want to…harm your son, hmm?" Lotor smirked at her, and Acxa's hands curled into fists, her eyes flashing as she sagged once more into her knees.

She burst into tears, clinging onto Kenneth's body, unaware of anything until she felt a gentle hand on her back.

Narti. Her friend.

Acxa clung onto the carcass and onto Narti, sobbing.

Narti helped her to her feet, and together they dragged Kenneth to the airlock.

Acxa cut off a lock of her hair and squeezed it into Kenneth's hands.

Narti touched foreheads with the man, and finally they launched his body into space. Acxa watched his body float for a moment, getting farther and farther away.

As he disappeared for the last time, Acxa's heart froze over. Anger and hardness consumed her once caring nature, and she pushed her way past Narti, ignoring her friend's outstretched hand.

She only knew one thing. She was in Lotor's service forever. To protect Keith.


End file.
